Não é o fim
by spnbluecats
Summary: Um par de olhos azuis pousou nos verdes do texano. Ele perdeu o fôlego por alguns instantes, mas retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso amplo, sincero. "Eu amo esse cara", pensou. Uma pena, só ter descoberto isso agora. Afinal, parecia que as fãs já tinham percebido há muito tempo...


_"Beije ele. Agora. Vamos, beije."_

Faltavam apenas três falas.

_"Ele está tão perto, homem. Vamos, coragem. Veja esses lábios, macios e úmidos. Beije-os. Vamos lá, pode ser a última chance."_

Ele caminhou até a última marcação.

_"Droga. Droga, droga, droga! Vamos lá! Você quer isso. Você quer, e quer há anos. Por que não faz isso logo? Vamos, faça!"_

Frente à frente. Olhos nos olhos como sempre acontecia entre os personagens. Disseram suas falas finais. O diretor gritou: "Corta".

_"É isso. Não dá mais. Parabéns, cara, você provavelmente acabou de perder sua última chance."_

Jensen olhou a sua volta. O elenco estava se abraçando, emocionado. Aquela tinha sido a última cena juntos. Em alguns dias, estaria terminado. Supernatural chegara a seu último episódio.

Um par de olhos azuis pousou nos verdes do texano. Ele perdeu o fôlego por alguns instantes, mas retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso amplo, sincero. Eu amo esse cara, pensou. Uma pena, só ter descoberto isso agora. Afinal, parecia que as fãs já tinham percebido há muito tempo.

Jensen foi repentinamente engolido por um abraço de urso. Jared o levantou e rodopiou o loiro pelo cenário, como uma criança, arrancando risadas de todos à volta.

* * *

Uma hora depois, estavam no trailer. Jared acabou de recolher suas coisas e saiu apressado, não antes de esmagar os amigos num grande abraço, prometendo ligar assim que chegasse em casa, marcando mil encontros naquelas férias, animado com a perspectiva de passar um tempo com a família e os amigos. Abraçou-os novamente e partiu rumo ao aeroporto.

Assim, Jensen se viu a sós com Misha pela primeira vez desde que havia finalmente descoberto sua paixão pelo amigo. Ele observou o rosto plácido do moreno e seu coração apertou. Apesar de todas as promessas de reuniões e ao fato de que já haviam várias convenções marcadas nos próximos meses, ele sentia que não seria mais a mesma coisa. Sabia que sua profissão geralmente o privava de estar com as pessoas que amava, sempre viajando e tendo que viver em lugares distantes daqueles com quem queria estar. Além disso, a cada novo trabalho, haveriam novos amigos, outros compromissos, e isso significava que aquele calor e intimidade que eles haviam compartilhado nesses anos de trabalho juntos acabaria diluído no dia a dia.

O moreno o olhava agora com um ar curioso. Jensen piscou algumas vezes, voltando à realidade, e percebeu que estivera encarando o amigo por algum tempo.

Agora, pensou. Tem que ser agora.

Mas como?

_"E se ele ficar chateado comigo?"_ Apesar de todo o discurso de abertura sexual que escutara de Misha durante aqueles anos, ele jamais vira o amigo fazer nada nesse sentido. Ele tinha mesmo sido muito fiel à esposa, mais do que Jensen poderia dizer de si mesmo – considerando que seu casamento não era bem um casamento, se somados todos os dias que passou com Danneel talvez não chegasse a seis meses de convivência, e ele admitia que essa era provavelmente a única razão pela qual eles ainda continuassem casados. Enfim, como ele podia simplesmente agarrar o amigo?

Jensen deu um passo à frente e parou. Misha encarava o texano com seus olhos azuis muito abertos, e passou a língua nos lábios, num gesto habitual mas que incendiou de vez o loiro.

AGORA! Sua mente gritou. Ele avançou e venceu o espaço entre eles rapidamente, mal sentindo seus pés tocarem o chão. Sentiu um formigamento consumindo todo seu corpo, uma sensação de vertigem, e suspendeu o fôlego. Enlaçou o moreno e aproximou seus lábios...

Jensen foi surpreendido pelo movimento de Misha, que se antecipou e avançou contra ele esmagando seus lábios com um beijo longo, sedento, molhado, estonteante... Delicioso, Jensen pensou, enquanto suas mãos corriam todo o corpo do moreno, que gemia baixinho. Ele ergueu Misha pelos quadris e o colocou sobre a mesa, investindo contra o corpo do moreno com sede de pele, correndo a língua pelo pescoço macio e pela porção do peito do moreno descoberto pela camisa, sentindo dedos segurando seus cabelos com rispidez. Seus quadris estavam pressionados um contra o outro. O cheiro da pele de Misha provocava em Jensen uma sensação indescritível, uma excitação crescente e morna que o deixava tonto. E ele quis mais, mergulhando seu rosto contra o pescoço do moreno e sugando a porção rosada de pele próximo ao queixo de Misha, que se movia contra o corpo de Jensen com firmeza. Jensen desabotoou a camisa do moreno e correu a língua pelo peito surpreendentemente liso e alvo do amigo, deixando uma trilha úmida e deliciando-se com o sabor daquele corpo. Sentiu as mãos de Misha agarrando sua camiseta e sorriu.

_"Eu realmente amo esse cara"._

E sorriu mais uma vez, enquanto seus dedos lutavam contra o cinto do amigo e sua língua continuava seu caminho ao longo do corpo de Misha.

E lembrou-se de todas aquelas histórias que lera, e sentiu que era incrível que as fãs tivessem visto aquilo chegando, muito antes de Jensen imaginar que acabaria ali, sentindo o calor do corpo do homem que amava.

"Elas estavam certas, pensou. Desde o início. Garotas espertas..."

* * *

**_Não me perguntem de onde isso veio. Mas eu tenho uma boa desculpa: dois meses hospitalizada (é, eu tive meu próprio hiatus) e muita medicação... Isso, e o fato de que meu enfermeiro preferido tinha um par de olhos muito azuis... e eu perdi tudo desde Hunteri Heroici... incluindo o Natal (snif, snif)...Sem internet, sem fics, sem episódios, sem AfterElton...Sejam pacientes comigo, por favor. Fã Destiel em recuperação física e emocional!_**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Pílulas para a dor?_**

**_(O telefone do meu enfermeiro?)_**


End file.
